


【佐鸣】在一起的第八年

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: 都是独立的短篇，很无聊，都是一对普通gay日常生活的小脑洞，很平凡普通，有脑洞就写
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	1. 出差

周三 22：30  
—落地了吗

周三 22：35  
—到了吗

周三 22：43  
—还没到吗  
—这个航班动态怎么老是报不准  
—很气的说

周三 22：48  
—落地了，滑了好久。

—车接你？

—嗯，刚刚打电话说已经等在出口了。  
—快点睡觉了你。

—等你到酒店

周三 23：03  
—我上车了。你头还疼吗？

—还有一点，吃了布洛芬

—什么时候去看一下，老疼也不是回事儿啊。

—等不忙吧

—拖了三个月了都，你什么时候能不忙？又不远，就去隔壁楼看一下的事，别推了。

—知道了知道了  
—啰啰嗦嗦的  
—我不和你说了  
—你别在车上看手机  
—小心晕车

周三 23：35  
—到酒店了，等会应该还要下去一趟安排日程。  
—你睡觉吧。

—等你一起

—头还疼吗？

—好多啦

—你不要熬了，现在就睡，不然睡不够明天也要疼。

—你还要很久吗  
—想一起晚安的说

—还要一会。明天不是七点就要过去交接查房吗，不要等我了。  
—听话快睡了，先晚安。

—好吧  
—晚安  
—爱你  
—你也早点休息  
—等你回来

—很快回去。爱你。晚安。

周四 7：00  
—刚起。昨天睡晚了，今天没跑步。  
—你今天别忘了去找你同学看一下头疼。

周四 7：55  
—我上车了。今天要开一天会，想着就烦。  
—抽空告诉我你今天几台手术。

周四 12：35  
—啊啊终于下台了饿死我了  
—今天两小一大，小的早上都做完啦

—快去吃饭。

—你在干嘛  
—怎么秒回

—也在吃饭，好不容易清净一下。

—啊啊啊啊啊我哭了果然没什么菜了！！！！！！  
—我恨自来也！！！！！！  
—每天我们组都是最后一个来吃饭的！！！！

—有愧白衣天使入学时的誓词。

—白衣天使也要吃饭的好吧TAT

—早上又没吃早饭？那老色鬼怎么跟个周扒皮一样，他自己就不着急吃饭吗。  
—无语。  
—【——鲁迅.jpg】

—他有他老婆给他带的饭  
—【笑容扭曲.jpg】  
—没来得及吃早饭  
—不小心起晚了嘿嘿

—……

—别生气嘛明天肯定吃

—……

—别跟我生气了可怜可怜我吧TAT  
—大的还不知道要做到几点呢  
—可能又要组里组团宵夜了(ಥ_ಥ)  
—【猛虎落泪.jpg】

—所以让你好好注意身体吃早饭啊白痴！

—下次！下次一定！  
—【淫荡又没礼貌的奸笑.jpg】

周四 12：43  
—怎么不理我的说  
—又被小姑娘缠住啦？  
—【戳戳你的肥肚腩.gif】

周四 13：03  
—！！大的接上来了我得走了！  
—别老跟小姑娘说话快活啦陈世美  
—你家里的脏糠之夫又要累死累活地去挣血汗钱了

周四 13：27  
—什么鬼的小姑娘，屁股痒了吧你？  
—董事会那群老头又来找我说说说，今天的会可能要开到晚上了。

周四 16：08  
—我恨鼬。  
—当初就不应该听他胡咧咧什么三十年挣够别人一辈子的屁话进公司，无聊死了。

周四 16：09  
—还耽误和你谈恋爱。

周四 16：10  
—还不能在家做饭等你回家。

周四 16：32  
—我无聊死了。

周四 16：35  
—好想做.爱，想你的屁股了。

周四 18：30  
—散会了，等下要去吃饭，你下台了告诉我。

周四 19：56  
—还没做完吗？

周四 20：48  
—下台了吗鸣人？

周四 21：24  
—终于完事了！！！  
—最后气切和醒麻醉耽误了一点时间  
—今天轮到志乃搞病房的事嘎嘎嘎嘎我可以直接洗澡回家了！  
—？你怎么一天到晚跟个色.情.狂一样？

周四 21：40  
—洗好了吗？我这边还没完，你回家路上一定要注意着点，不要听歌了，好好走路。  
—记得把头发吹干。

周四 21：45  
—吹好啦，我回家啦  
—知道了知道了  
—怎么每次不在都要说一遍让我看路啊

—因为你走路老带个耳机瞎晃荡！最近又看到尾随医生医闹的，上次那个威胁你们科室的人还可没被关起来我告诉你，走路千万注意着周围点！  
—到家告诉我。

—好的  
—你也早点回去

周四 22：14  
—到家啦  
—佐助我还是想养条狗的说  
—就是我们都太忙了  
—【猛虎落泪.jpg】

周四 22：20  
—泡了拉面吃嘿嘿  
—幸福

周四 22：30  
—我回酒店了。不能养狗。怎么又吃泡面？！

—天高皇帝远你又管不着

—欠操了吧你屁股痒了？

—也不能一年都不让我吃吧！总要吃几次的！  
—【理不直气也壮.jpg】

—……赖皮狗。  
—反正我回去之后你别想再吃一盒。  
—你在干嘛？

—在等你  
—小气鬼

—今天头疼了吗？

—今天还好  
—早上有个小朋友出院前送了我一朵花  
—【图片】

—很好看。

—北京今天天气很好  
—晚上回家的时候风不冷不热的吹得很舒服

—我也很想你。  
—【摸狐狸脑袋.gif】  
—乖点我明天就回去了。

—【略略略.gif】

—还早，要不要干点成人的事。

—？你为什么一天到晚脑子里百分之八十都在想那种事情？！

—你为什么四年了还纯情地像个处男，在床上不是叫得很开？  
—反差好大。  
—【不过我喜欢.jpg】

—因为我有廉耻之心好吗！  
—变态

—就来一次时间还早。  
—【🎥对方已拒绝】

—不要不要你回来我们再做好不好

—为什么？  
—又懒了？

—懒

—……知子莫如父。  
—【不愧是我.jpg】  
—【色欲和性欲大幅度上升了.jpg】

—屁，我是你爸爸

—那也行啊。  
—【谢了兄弟几把爆了.jpg】

—少年  
—请按住你骚动的dior  
—我们来正经谈一会恋爱  
—啊啊啊这周末我没排班！！  
—你还有安排吗  
—好久没约会想约会了QAQ

—可，周六君王不早朝。  
—你想去哪？鱼塘都给你包下来。

—去看电影吧我们！  
—上次去电影院都半个多月前了  
—然后我还想吃泰国菜

—【可.jpg】  
—你现在去买票吧，选你想看的就行。  
—等一下  
—至少选下午场的，白天要留出来在床上腻歪。

周四 22：50  
—【猛虎落泪.jpg】  
—只有晚上七点半的场了  
—咋整啊虎子

—看完带你吃烧烤行不，然后周日去吃泰国菜，晚上还能带你去吃顿料理。

—可可可  
—【你最好了.gif】

—屁股洗干净，💰债肉偿。

—好嘞小事情！谢谢老板！

—明天还要七点去讨论吗？

—每周五都要😭😭😭

—那快点睡了，别又起不来。

—【滚来滚去.gif】

—明天不是手术日吧？

—【疯狂摆手.gif】

—来接我？

—【点头如捣蒜.gif】

—好的，快睡了别又起不来吃早饭。

—你呢

—我也洗洗睡了，你不许吃杯面当早饭了！热牛奶吃鸡蛋和面包。

—知道啦！  
—晚安  
—爱你  
—明天见

—爱你。晚安。马上回去。

周五 7：30  
—刚跑完，等下去吃早餐。  
—今天还要忙最后一下，晚上五点五十的飞机。  
—你吃早饭了吗？

周五 10：30  
—早上一直在换药  
—吃过早饭了  
—我等下去吃午饭然后尽量早点回来补写完病历  
—下午就能见面啦  
—【欢呼.gif】

周五 14：00  
—路上注意安全，慢点没关系。  
—你在干嘛？

—在出轨  
—和帅哥病人欢乐聊天

—有多帅呀？  
—要不邀请一下晚上一起？

—？！知耻点行吗变态！  
—骚不过你我输了  
—心服口服

—【放荡又没礼貌的奸笑.jpg】

—你很忙嘛今天

—结束了，现在去和董事会的人吃顿饭，然后去机场。

—辛苦了虎子  
—养家不易

—养猪不易。

周五 16：40  
—到机场了。  
—好想你，希望不要晚点。  
—需要带什么回去吗。

—好像香水都快用完了  
—我还要乌木佛手柑  
—剩下好像没什么带的了  
—你自己逛着看一下想买点啥

周五 18：05  
—没有晚点，要飞了。

周五 18：07  
—好的老板

周五 19：45  
—甘霖娘入口这突然堵死了  
—你要是先出来了不要着急，我尽快过去  
周五 20：05  
—【语音翻译：我草终于通了，我马上到停车场，你出来了吗？在哪等呢？】

周五 20：15  
—落地时候滑了一会，我刚下飞机，你慢慢走不要着急。

周五 20：16  
—我在E口

周五 20：17  
—出来了吗出来了吗这波有你吗

周五 20：20  
—这波没有你

周五 20：22  
—混蛋佐助还有多久呀  
—到了咩到了咩  
—唉我看不见你  
—【伤心.gif】  
—【语音翻译：走到哪里了呀呀呀呀呀呀——】

周五 20：24  
—白痴，抬头。


	2. 带小孩

这是好运的一周。

公司的事情很顺利，鸣人周末不上班。

宇智波佐助的心情肉眼可见得旋转升腾飞起，即使周五傍晚二环路上水泄不通也依旧没能把他从高高的天上拽下来。

迈巴赫身后三米缩着沃尔沃，沃尔沃屁股后紧贴着不耐烦的大G，密密麻麻的轿车排成一条不见头尾的红色蟒蛇，一曲一伸缓慢挪动，拥挤粘滞得像草莓果酱打翻在公路上。佐助靠在驾驶位跟着车载音乐轻哼出声，右手食指一下下敲在方向盘上打拍子。

鸣人，鸣人。

梅赛德斯跟随主人愉快的心情游弋在残阳下，终于赶在天光散尽的尾巴尖滑进地下车库。愉悦随着电梯显示屏不断跳跃的数字上涨，在开门那一刻戛然而止——

“欢迎回家——”

一大一小两个鸡窝头映入眼帘，心虚和羞涩掩藏在同时佯装出的热情表情后面，显得两张脸都有些滑稽。

“家”的余音还在空旷的门廊间回荡，一张面瘫脸对上两张笑瘫脸，气氛有一丝尴尬。

“咳，”佐助出声打破沉默，先对上小的羞涩的眼神：“首先欢迎你，”一个不知道从哪跳出来的小屁孩，“其次，”视线转移到大的脸上：“你的问题，我们厨房见。”

鸣人趁佐助背过身换鞋的时候冲小豆丁做了个苦瓜脸，小豆丁很上道地回以一个慰籍的眼神，然后乖乖挪回书房继续写作业。

“我怎么不知道你背着我生了个这么大的娃？”佐助关上厨房门转身，抱臂挑眉。

鸣人歪着头认真思考一秒：“说明我藏得好？”

眼看骨节分明的手指就要掐上来，鸣人顺势蹭进恋人怀里亲亲对方脸颊：“自来也他们家突然有事，没人照顾他，我也是下班才临危受命的。”

佐助依旧固执地绷着脸不去看他：“那也应该告诉你的同居人一声。”

“我知道我知道，但我怕先斩后奏又隔着电话你会生气嘛。”鸣人讨好地又凑上去亲亲嘴巴，宇智波终于泄下气，低头埋进温暖的颈窝中：“好不容易有个休息的周末……”

声音闷闷传出时震得那一块皮肤发痒，鸣人忍着笑加深这个拥抱，顺便摸上佐助后脑顺毛：“小不点在写作业，我们一起把晚饭做了吧。”

只要都在家就要一起做饭洗碗，这是他们之间达成的一种默契。

进家里的公司不代表佐助去做甩手掌柜，反而伴随着更多出差和加班，鸣人这边每天下台时间都不一定，时不时半夜还要被叫去急诊手术或者探查伤口，一个屋檐生生让他们活成了异地恋，少有的相聚时光恨不得时时刻刻都黏在一起。

而做饭是一件让人倍感幸福的事情。虽然工序繁琐又很累人，但当菜刀与案板的碰撞声在不大不小的厨房响起，下菜瞬间锅上蒸腾的热气碰上窗户凝结成水珠缓缓流下，暖黄色的灯光朦朦胧胧洒到客厅地上时，平时再没有人气的房子也会瞬间变得像个家起来。鸣人享受这种时刻，佐助和他挤在灶台前一边低语一边洗菜，这让他看到未来，当他们成为两个皱皱巴巴的倔老头，还会一起佝偻着脊背站在灶台边做下一顿饭。

这间平日只用来休息洗漱的冰冷框架的所有安全感都来源于那个暖黄色的、不大不小的房间。

“愣什么神。”佐助顺手塞了一个小番茄在他嘴里，“累了就回卧室睡一会吧，我做好叫你们吃。”

鸣人笑着摇摇头，倾身覆过去与他交换了一个酸酸甜甜的吻。

我们就这样一直过下去吧，亲爱的不高兴先生，请你就这样一直与你的没头脑先生度过下一个四年、十年、三十年，直到老去。

晚饭为了照顾突然到来的小客人准备得很丰盛，小豆丁一边满嘴油汪汪一边鸣人哥哥长鸣人哥哥短得说个不停，吃到最后晒晒鼓起的小肚皮表示很满意，主动跳下凳子拿着自己的碗去水槽洗。屁大点人踮起脚刚能够到水龙头开关，鸣人站在他背后萌得不要不要的，上前捞起小爪子洗干净就赶人去客厅看电视。佐助端着剩菜正好和出门的小豆丁擦肩而过，两张臭脸谁也没理谁。

鸣人发现他俩从吃饭就开始赌气一样闹别扭，不禁好笑道：“你俩怎么回事，明明是第一次见面。”

佐助面无表情打开冰箱放盘子：“不知道，就是不对付。”

“你就别在这呆着了，出去陪陪小朋友嘛，小孩第一次到陌生环境都很紧张的。”

“也就骗骗你了。”宇智波佐助从鼻腔里挤出一声宇智波专有嘲讽嗤笑，但还是听话转身出了厨房。

小豆丁正在电视机前来回溜达消食，时不时停下来扭头看一眼发光的深海鱼捕食小鱼。佐助一屁股坐在沙发上翘起二郎腿跟着看，谁也不说话，一时间画面居然有些和谐。

“你知道我会觉得，”小屁孩老神在在地踱回沙发坐下，眼睛还是没有从电视上离开：“嫉妒是动物的天性，雄狮会因为其他雄性靠近自己看上的母狮而咆哮怒吼，许多大型食肉动物都会这样。”

佐助不耐烦地接下话茬：“所以？”

“所以人嘛，作为一种高级动物，我认为高级就高级在他们会压抑自己的天性，表现出谦逊有理善良的样子。”

“……你作业写完了没有？”

“早写完了，我妈说过，痛快写完痛快玩，遇到问题早点解决，快刀斩乱麻。”

“那你去书房看书，我要换台。”

“……你这人怎么这么幼稚？”

“因为我被你拆穿所以恼羞成怒了，”佐助面不改色地承认事实顺便拿过遥控器，“这不就是我们大人的特权吗，给小孩子发号施令达到自己的目的。”

豆丁闻言表示很无奈：“那我可以问一下你为什么不喜欢我吗？”

“因为你明明是个小屁孩却和大人一样聪明，所以我不需要装作亲近客套用对付大人和小鬼那一套对付你。”佐助表面平淡如水心里mmp诽腹，为什么，还能为什么，因为你不仅打扰了我约会还吸引了我恋人的全部注意呗，没准晚上他还要主动请缨陪你睡觉，想想就靠！

但他不能说，因为在“鸣人哥哥”的嘴里，他们只是普通的房东与租客的关系。

靠！

洗完碗鸣人果然只过来打了个招呼，然后又钻进书房陪小豆丁看书去了，顺便还在最后贴心地问要不要陪睡。好在小不点平常独立自强惯了，小手一挥很豪迈：“我自己睡就可以啦，你去和房东哥哥睡吧，如果你觉得挤就我们一起睡。”

鸣人听着奶音心都软了，呼噜几把小软毛嘱咐了很多遍睡不着就来找他才给小孩盖好被子关灯掩上门。

佐助还在客厅看财经新闻，欲求不满的怨念几乎直接从后脑勺发出来。

他们将近半个月没有好好呆在一起过，拥抱亲吻耳鬓厮磨的欲望每天在大脑里一声高过一声，叫嚣着要得到满足。

鸣人蹭过去直接窝进他怀里咬上他的耳垂，用气声说道：“忍一下，今天只能抱着纯睡觉了。”腰间手臂骤然收紧，炸毛恋人埋下头在他颈窝深深吸了一口气，再开口时声音喑哑：“我去洗漱。”

关灯睡觉，床铺另一边塌陷下去的下一秒背后贴上火热的胸膛，宇智波佐助的左手臂环过来与他枕边的右手十指交缠时鸣人才发现原来自己低估了对身后男人的渴望程度。还有些婴儿肥的脸蛋在黑暗中微微发烫，右手手指悄悄收紧，小幅度摩挲着佐助修长利落的指骨。

男人故意压低的声音喷在他敏感的耳后：“你不是说不行吗。”

鸣人索性转过身去主动亲吻：“就只打出来或者口出来好不好？”

悉悉索索的声音在静谧的黑暗中响起，被子里闷热的环境衬得他们好像两个正值青春期控制不住性冲动的男孩，躲着家长偷偷在卧室进行探索疏解。错龄做坏事的感觉为这场隐秘的情事增加了新鲜刺激，他们头挨着头在空调被的掩盖下面红耳赤地接吻手淫，终于，像是第一次自慰那样，激动地压抑低吼着射了对方满手。

鸣人一把掀开被子大口汲取新鲜空气，佐助喘着粗气探过床头柜上的抽纸打扫战场。

一夜无梦。

第二天佐助被生物钟正常唤醒，他凑过去轻轻吻了吻鸣人，然后慢慢抽出手臂出去洗漱做饭，正巧遇上揉着眼睛睡眼朦胧的小豆丁。

一次畅快的泄欲显然让他心情舒爽了不少，甚至语气和善地问了句早餐需求。

小不点抬头狐疑看他两秒，犹豫地说了句随便。他有时候是真的搞不懂大人们都在想什么。

“你鸣人哥哥说上午要打扫一下卫生，”宇智波佐助边刮胡子边通知，“然后下午带你出去玩顺便吃饭，你想一下去哪里。”

“去国博可以吗？”

“当然可以，我去做早饭，你不要吵鸣人让他多睡一会。”

打扫卫生是个力气活，尤其是家里两个人都忙到脚不沾地的时候。佐助当初本来想着加钱让他父母家的阿姨过来打扫，遭到了漩涡鸣人的强烈反对。

“你开什么玩笑！我们那一堆到处乱放的计生用品，更别提洗衣篓里脏掉的床单和地毯！不行不行我们每周末抽半天出来自己打扫！”

大概是这样张牙舞爪地在自己面前吼道，现在回想起来金色的发丝还随着动作在眼前来回摆动。

于是每个有空的周末都要苦逼地把家里掀个底朝天，鸣人负责地面佐助负责桌面，窗帘卸掉和脏衣篓里的外衣一齐团进洗衣机，干净的床单被罩两人合力抖开铺平，累到不行再一起在浴缸里泡四十分钟，最后倒进被褥里相拥迎接新的一周。

这周家里多了一个小家伙。

小客人带来无限活力，一上午脚下生风就没停过。先蹬蹬蹬跑去厕所帮鸣人换了好几趟水，又蹬蹬蹬跑回佐助身边接下脏窗帘，抱个满怀一股脑倒进洗衣桶，小手滴滴滴按几下开动洗衣机，乖乖坐在漩涡面前等着衣服洗好拿出去晒。

鸣人被他的懂事能干萌到肝颤，趁洗干净手赶紧把人搂进怀里嘬了好几口小圆脸蛋：“我的宝贝哟怎么这么能干。”

小豆丁被他亲得痒痒，缩在他怀里咯咯直笑：“爸爸妈妈平时都不在家，只能我当家啦。”

鸣人看向他的眼底带着怜惜。医生这种职业真的没办法，他们家这就他一人是医生都抽不出来时间养条狗，何况一个小孩呢，尤其小不点还中头彩还摊上个普外配心内，着家生个孩子已经是挤出海绵里的水了，哪还能管上养。他爱怜地轻轻揉着怀里的小软毛：“他们心里应该也很难受，你会怪他们吗？”

“以前在幼儿园，看到别的人放学时都有人接送而我要留到很晚才能回家，那时候会怪他们，觉得他们其实只想把我丢给老师。”小孩子好像感知到鸣人的难过一样，伸出手拍了拍鸣人胸口，接着开口道，“现在长大了就不会了，爸爸妈妈其实很爱我，他们每天无论多晚回来都会来我房间亲亲我呆很久。”他顿了顿又说到，“他们只是工作和别人的爸爸妈妈不一样。”

鸣人又亲亲他，接着笑起来：“我看有你这么强力的家属后备，你妈当院长真的是马上的事儿了。”

中午三个人轮流冲了个澡垫补了点东西吃，下午佐助开车带他们去国博。

小孩子的精力总是旺盛充沛到不可思议，小不点中午在车上睡了一觉，下午满血复活，慢悠悠不带停地逛了三四个展区，最后因为肚子叫唤地太大声才意犹未尽地朝大门挪。鸣人跟在他后面直吐血：“我看你挺适合继承你爸衣钵的……”

佐助插着兜走在最后轻笑出声。真是充实的一天。

晚上回家又开始堵，北京一天从早到晚好像没有不堵的时候。小朋友吃饱了犯困，一上车就倒头枕在鸣人腿上呼呼大睡，车里一时间只有小孩绵延悠长的呼吸声，宁静慢慢荡漾开来。

鸣人有时候会感到难过，他和佐助，应该不会有小孩了。抛开职业不讲，单纯同性恋这层身份就会让他觉得不适合养小孩。一个孩子理应在父爱及母爱都健全的家庭长大，他和佐助都是这样家庭环境下的产物，因此深知健全家庭的必要性和难能可贵。两个男性，无论怎样都会少点母爱不是吗，我们这样的家庭能承担起一个陌生孩子的一生吗，他固执地这样否定着。

希望你一生都平安喜乐。他缓慢地拍着小家伙的脊背，眼神认真且温柔。

佐助从后视镜看了他几秒又抿着嘴移开视线。有些事情只能靠自己想通做决定，旁人没办法再去说些什么。

大概是白天太累了，小豆丁停车后也还是迷迷瞪瞪地醒不过来，鸣人把他抱上楼哄着擦了身体漱了口再安顿到被窝里，他下一秒就翻身睡熟了。

鸣人模仿他父母那样亲亲他，又看了他一会才退出房间洗漱上床。

佐助靠在床头看书，鸣人上床环上他的腰：“我说我们……”

“嗯？”

“没什么，明天烤点饼干给自来也带回去，小家伙应该爱吃，顺便你上班的时候给你哥和你父母也捎点。”

“好。”

“想睡觉了。”

佐助关灯亲亲他搂他睡觉，最终什么也没讲。

第二天鸣人起个大早发面打奶油，佐助在旁边时不时打个下手。怕吵醒小朋友，两个人都刻意轻声细语起来。

“你哥他……他们真的就这么算了嘛？”

“嗯，估计是掰透了。不管他，我说，今年过年咱们怎么办？”

“我估计还是要去医院值班，要不你还是像之前一样回你家？就是替我给你爸妈道个歉，每次都没法在新年去拜访。”

“这有什么的他们也没怪过你。”佐助转身从冰箱里拿出小番茄开始洗，“我每天都能见到我爸妈，我是在说，要不今年把你爸妈接过来，你好几年都没和他们一起过年了。”

“唉？”鸣人停下手上的动作瞪大眼睛，“还能这样吗？”

佐助顺势塞了一个番茄进他圆溜溜的嘴巴里：“你是白痴吗？”

“那我今天问问他们要不要过来。”

面饼用模具压好形状送进烤箱，香味一时间弥漫开来，小朋友顺着味儿小炮弹一样冲进厨房抱住鸣人：“这是在做什么呀？”

鸣人蹲下身与他平齐讲话：“在烤饼干，你爸爸妈妈下午就来接你啦，给你烤点饼干带回去吃。”

小豆丁眉头皱起来：“我们这么快就要分开吗？”

鸣人好笑得问道：“你很喜欢和我们待在一起吗？”

“喜欢和你待在一起，你总会认真听我讲话再跟我交流。不像那些大人，”小鼻子皱了皱，“总是对我说的话一副不在意的模样。”

佐助施施然飘出厨房。

鸣人笑道：“佐助不是那样的人，他其实很喜欢你。”

“我知道，我不是说他，”他只是嫉妒我而已，“我是在说学校的大人，每次我说出自己的想法，他们总让我感觉我什么都不是。”

“是他们的错。大人就是这样自以为是。”

小不点玩了一会他沾满面粉的手指，突然抬头问道：“你和房东哥哥到底是什么关系呀？”

“怎么了吗为什么这么问。”鸣人紧张起来，他以为他已经足够避讳在小孩面前的亲密动作。

“没什么，就是你们的感觉给我很像我爸爸妈妈之间的感觉。但爸爸妈妈和大蛇丸叔叔之间就是另一种感觉。”

“我们……”鸣人踌躇着开口，“我们其实，比较奇怪，我们和你爸爸妈妈的关系一样，但我们都是男生。”

“这不奇怪呀，”小孩脸上一片坦然，“我爸说两个相爱的人在一起是世界上最平常的幸福啦，你们很幸福。”

“谢谢你……”鸣人闻言低下头蹭了蹭小朋友的鼻尖，又郑重问道，“宝贝你觉得，你跟我们待在一起快乐吗，和跟爸爸妈妈待在一起有什么不一样吗？”

“嗯……没什么不一样，我说了嘛你们的感觉是一样的，很幸福。”

烤箱“叮咚”一声提示到时，鸣人把烤盘端到餐桌上，后面还跟着一个小尾巴。一大一小两个炸毛头凑在一起，把饼干分堆装盒还不忘偷吃几块，佐助笑着给他们打了两杯果汁一起坐下来分装。

下午小客人被父母接走，鸣人一时有些无所适从，“怎么感觉家里一下冷清了很多？”

佐助拍拍沙发示意他过来坐，鸣人走过去瘫在他身上看他挑电影。

“小孩子嘛，总是热热闹闹的，你想看什么？”

鸣人没回答，沉默了一会立起身来郑重问道：“你觉得我们以后会领养一个小孩吗？”

佐助笑起来：“我以为你还要想很长一段时间这个问题。”

“我现在是还没想好……但是你知道，感觉好像也没有想象的那么不称职。”

佐助搂过他温柔地亲吻他的额头。

不用着急，我们还有很多时间。你可以慢慢构想关于未来的所有可能性，我会一直陪你。


	3. 生病

“……寒潮已强势侵入我国华北地区，气象局预计冷空气将在接下来的一周持续输入北京，明日北京将达40年来最低温……”

今天是到上海的第三天，佐助倒在床上一边掰着手指算日期，一边头昏脑胀地听秘书汇报今天的会议纪要和第二天的行程安排，小姑娘干脆利落的尾音透过听筒源源不断地传出来，他好像在眼前看到了电波的实质形状。

他最近忙得近乎进入了旋风陀螺模式，公司每年年底和第二年年初对他来说就跟打仗一样，日本国内两头跑，前两年刚进来时被哥哥带着还好，鼬自觉分担了大部分工作，今年父亲有意让他独立，正逢宇智波鼬情场失意，似乎彻底没人想顾着他了。圣诞节后他刚和鼬一起从日本回来，在家睡了一夜被窝还没捂热第二天又飞去上海，新年过后还要去趟杭州和南京。

“关于行程的细节您还有其他需要了解或者修改的吗？”

“没有了……哦对了，天气预报。”

“……什么？”

“北京的天气预报等下发我一份。”他是实在懒得做“在搜索栏多打几个字”再“点开页面”这几个动作了，偶尔过分榨干一下劳苦下属也没关系吧，毕竟她身上两周不重样的麦昆都是靠他发工资来的。

“……视频版的可以吗？还是需要整理成文字？”

绕是要强干练的秘书小姐也掩饰不太住声音中的疲惫了，佐助翻过身呈大字躺平，闭上眼吐出口气：“可以的，今天就到这吧，辛苦了。”

“您也辛苦，再见。”

房间中突然安静下来，佐助闭着眼想起从日本飞回来时宇智波鼬一脸苦大仇深地在机场和他告别，长兄一边拍着他肩膀一边语重心长：“崽，该长大了，剩下国内今年的收尾主要就你做吧。”他当时很想把？！从两只眼睛中抠出来顶在脑袋上或者转换成不太文明的语言从嘴巴里吐出来，想想鼬这几个月没精打采的模样又生生咽了回去。“……那你好好休息调整下心情吧……走了。”可怜的秘书小姐只来得及在机场留下艳羡的一眼，又“蹬蹬蹬”地踩着恨天高跟着小小老板出机场上车回公司。

哦，秘书小姐——高材生，工作起来像精密的齿轮组合，麦昆的正装非常衬她，高跟鞋一天“哒哒哒”转下来身板依旧挺地笔直，很耀眼的。佐助以前有一次好奇地问她为什么对如此无聊又繁重的工作耐受度这么高，小姑娘一脸义正言辞：“因为很穷！家里还有两个弟弟！”

开玩笑的。

佐助切端杂七杂八的记忆强行把自己从床上拔起来，进淋浴间前点开了刚收到的天气预报的视频，把手机开着公放放在洗手台上。

北京最近确实冷，夹杂着下点小雨小雪后路面结出一层薄薄的冰，骨折的人数平稳上升。

鸣人最近轮转到骨科了。

热水噼里啪啦打在肩颈上，淋浴间雾气逐渐弥漫上来，他在一片水汽中思念着他的爱人，彻底放松下来。他们差不多有两周的时间没有通电话了，鸣人白天要查房手术，消息回得都断断续续，晚上等他回酒店时间又太晚，打过去怕扰他休息。他不可遏制地怀念起本科的时候，虽然那时课程多，但起码每天一起吃晚餐抱着入睡吻着醒来是能保障的。

甚至研博异地有时差时都没夸张到现在这个程度！

天气预报已经播到第四遍，佐助草草擦干身子握着手机倒回床上。

万一今天手术很多呢？万一他在偷偷吃拉面呢？万一他也很想我呢。

就三声，响到第三声没接就挂断。拜托千万别睡觉。

他在心里与自己达成了一个自我安慰效应的妥协，播出电话时还是有些忐忑，非常幸运的是第一声甚至都没响完电话就被接起来了。

“……哎…？怎么这么晚还没睡？”

电话那边听到他的停顿噗嗤一声笑了出来，“什么啊为什么愣住了啊佐助，我渴，起床喝水。”

佐助往上蹭了蹭把自己完全陷入枕头的柔软中，声音裹着春风一样温柔：“很忙吗？我尽量赶在下周回去。”

“还好，你不用太赶啦……咳，重要的是多睡觉多吃饭。”

“不用担心我，你有点咳嗽是不是？我看天气预报说会持续降温，这几天多穿一点，别走去医院了打车吧。”

“我会看着办的啦！”鸣人明亮的声线被电流遮盖地有些模糊，佐助把手机又往耳朵上贴紧了一点，好像能汲取到什么能量一样，“我很想你呀佐助，等你回来我们去约会！爱你。”

感谢上帝他的恋人是个标准无比的直球选手，小太阳从小到大毫不吝啬张开怀抱向全世界表达自己的爱意。宇智波佐助轻轻吻了下听筒，“爱你，注意保暖，挂掉去睡觉吧。”

漩涡鸣人的笑容维持到电话挂断的最后一秒，然后在餐桌前咳了个惊天地泣鬼神。喉咙实在是太痒了，刚刚跟佐助通电话时掐着手心都没忍住，明明已经拿远手机尽量最小声了却还是被听到了。他咕咚咕咚又灌了一瓶矿泉水，现在还不能回去睡，要等上厕所。

一个人抱着水壶蜷在沙发上时是会有些委屈的。小区供暖虽然很足，但他现在有点发低烧，在睡衣外加了一个外套还是感觉冷。鸣人把水壶放在茶几上，呆愣愣地靠着沙发扶手等尿意。虽说是两个大男人在一起，但是，但是男生也可以不合时宜地矫情委屈一下的吧，毕竟无论什么性别，都只是最普通不过的两个人组成的恋爱关系啊，所以现在就请让得不到应有的照顾、一个人孤独地生着病的他悄悄在心底责备一下缺席的恋人吧。

他偶尔会想象如果佐助换成另一种职业现在会是怎样的生活，可以是普通的公司职员，或者教师，或者其他任何一种能保证朝九晚五规律作息的工作，两个人每天可以一起买菜做饭洗碗，吃过晚餐后去公园里散步，然后回家一起看比赛或者电影或者各干各的，怎样都好，只要每天都可以见面、牵手、拥抱、亲吻、一同迎接新的一天，这样平凡又平淡的日复一日对他来说就足够了，足够幸福了。但佐助偏偏不是会主动选择这类职业的人，鼬当初向他提出邀请时用来利诱的条件大概是“二十年挣够普通人三十年的钱”之类云云，佐助在靠自己闯和吃现成饭之间犹豫了几天后还是答应了鼬。这远远不单单局限于物质层面——就像痴迷于极限运动的那群人热衷于征服死亡一样，物尽其用老天爷赏的好脑子和家庭条件，以最快速度向金字塔上层越来越局限的空间爬，庞大的野心归根结底是血液里流淌的征服欲在作祟，这是宇智波家族遗传下来的血脉。

佐助也很辛苦的呀，不停地出差，没完没了的会议，一天下来还要分出心思担心他冷不冷饿不饿有没有偷吃杯面。他十分了解他的恋人，也不愿意他改变什么，他全心全意爱着佐助原本的一切。只不过在非常非常偶尔的时候，比如晚归途中前方的情侣相互依偎着散步时，比如发现人行道旁边有一簇很漂亮的小野花时，比如拎着同窗带来的很好吃的小蛋糕打开家门才想起只有自己能吃到时，比如当下，这些小小的失落在情绪中会被无限放大，他看到未来十五年间一个循环的无底洞，那里映射出他渴望而得不到的生活全貌，“如果是这样就好了”，这种埋怨继而让他质疑起自己的忍耐力能不能撑到终点，而最终这质疑带给他恐惧。

爱必须是坚定到不能掺杂任何怀疑的吗？他自以为对佐助的爱已浸润骨髓，也无比坚定想和他走到生命终结，但这些一时占据上风的质疑让他后怕自己其实没有付出绝对纯粹的感情。这怎么可能呢？我还能怎样做呢？

窗外刮起大风，风又呼啸着灌进楼道发出类似哀嚎的声音，鸣人坐在只开了一盏落地灯的客厅里委屈得鼻子发酸。混蛋这种天气最适合窝在被窝里抱在一起看电影了好吗！好在身体信号及时将他从越陷越深的情绪中拽了出来，他痛痛快快地放完水后拉上被角阖上眼。

佐助也很辛苦的，所以偶尔才出现的牢骚过后会继续懂事的。

昨晚被恋人心心念念抱怨完又体恤一番的主角此时盯着手机右上角的12:50和聊天界面出神，对话框停留在今早十点自己发过去的“咳嗽好点了吗？提前吃感冒药，今天多喝水。”就没回应了。

鸣人再怎么忙，吃饭时都会抽空跟他联络的。

佐助抓起手机又打去一个电话。

在快被自动挂断时终于被接起，鸣人嗡嗡地鼻音传过来：“喂，漩涡鸣人，请问您有什么事？”

“……你…”佐助噎了一下，不知道到底是先问“怎么突然重感冒”还是“有没有发烧”还是“请没请假”的好。

鸣人那边不知道在干什么，他几秒钟没说话也不催，一时间静悄悄的。

“……鸣人？”

“……啊？…啊…稍等一下。”一阵窸窸窣窣后鸣人的声音又回到耳边，“…唔…佐助啊，怎么啦？”

“发烧了吧？”鸣人一年都病不了两次，但一感冒必高烧，他现在……很着急。

鸣人开口前咽了口口水，喉咙疼得他说话跟刀刮一样，呼吸间鼻腔都好像在喷火，“我没有啊，我刚换药呢。”

“……多喝点水，记得吃药，挂了。”

鸣人哎哎两声挂上电话倒头又昏睡过去，他没精力安抚的宇智波佐助先生一点没闲着，转头就找秘书小姐请假去了。

“帮我订一下最近的航班吧，我要回一趟家，明天早上回来。”

秘书小姐大概以前从未遇到过这么没有社畜精神的领导，难得宕机一秒，歪着头“哈？”了一声。

宇智波佐助用指节翘了两下桌面示意她赶快动起来，“我爱人生病了，没记错的话下午是公司内部的会议，劳烦你详细记录一下，让这边的总经理代替我主持一下吧。”

无论老板摸不摸鱼，小姑娘极高的工作素质不会被干扰，动作很快订好了票，“下午一点五十有一班，您现在出发吧，明天早上会议可以推迟一小时，七点半飞。”

“谢谢，钱我晚点转给你。”

他大步流星地下楼去打车。开玩笑，他可没成熟到家里的杨树蔫了还能不管不顾任其靠顽强的生命力自愈的程度。他们今年26岁，别说感冒发烧，就算骨折也完全能够自己照顾好自己，但那又怎样，漩涡鸣人怎样自立和宇智波佐助自己一定要在他生病时陪在他身边这件事有关系吗？说到底宇智波佐助就是个恋爱中的毛头小子，他自愿当一个毛头小子，直到四十岁、六十岁甚至八十岁，他也不愿在恋爱中成熟起来磨掉冲动，这幼稚角色他乐在其中。

他才不管这行为在秘书小姐以及那些高管看来、或传到他父母长兄耳中将会如何嘲笑他的任性，他就要永远冲动、时刻浓烈、毫无理智地爱着漩涡鸣人，每个人有每个人的活法，这是宇智波佐助个人对爱情的偏执。

回家时顺路买了青菜和燕麦，到家时鸣人正裹着被子睡得云里雾里，估计烧了一天，床头柜脚下散落着七八个矿泉水瓶。伸过手去探鸣人的额头，正值傍晚，体温降下来不少，还有一点点烫手心，佐助进卫生间冲湿了毛巾放在鸣人额头上，鸣人嘀咕了几句没有醒来的迹象。他俯身吻了吻已经脱皮的嘴唇，随后进厨房熬粥。

天空彻底被蓝黑色浸透时鸣人彻底醒过来，掩上的门缝里微微有光照进来，即使被两道门阻隔了视听，他好像还是看见了咕嘟咕嘟冒着蒸汽的砂锅和倚着地柜等待关火的男人。

鸣人慢悠悠地起床套外套，心里按捺不住美滋滋。

哎呀我爱人怎么又高又帅又体贴，细致顾家人人爱，真是捡到宝了。

进餐厅时佐助刚好摆上餐具，他顺手为他拉开椅子又回厨房端粥，“命挺好呀漩涡先生，刚睡起来就赶上饭做好了，一秒也没耽搁。”

鸣人拉开身边的椅子，眼睛弯弯笑嘻嘻地，“上海那边都忙完啦？”

佐助把粥盛出来又给他搅着，“今天没事，明天还要回去做最后一点工作。”

“啊？那你回来干嘛！还不如好好睡一下午呢！”

“你还说呢！你发烧为什么如实交代啊白痴！我很怕你以后自己阑尾炎胆囊炎什么乱七八糟的时候也不和我说啊。”佐助弹了一下他的额头，顺便把碗推给他示意他快吃。

“感冒而已，睡一觉就好了啊不要大惊小怪的说。”

鸣人饿了一天，加上出了一身汗消耗不少，生生吃到第三碗，鼻尖和额头沁出一些小汗珠。佐助吃完后坐在一边撑着脑袋看他进食。

十七八岁刚在一起时鸣人也像这样生过病，一夜之间感冒加重发起高烧睡得昏昏沉沉，他那时做饭叫他起床吃药吃饭换毛巾，一天折腾下来累出两身汗，鸣人醒来后蔫蔫地挨过去亲他，用软塌塌的眼神略带撒娇着说“佐助对不起佐助辛苦了佐助做的粥天下第一好喝以后生病都只吃这个”。

虽说是迄今为止屈指可数的撒娇，但起码那时候示弱还能作为一个选项出现在恋爱关系中。佐助看着比自己年长一岁的恋人随吞咽滚动的喉结与因支撑而在衣袖下微微显形的肌肉线条，心中默默叹了口气，其实很多时候不用这么懂事也行的啊，我们不是恋人吗，又不是其他普通的关系。

漩涡鸣人无疑要比刚成年时成长很多，他的喉结更突出，肌肉也不单单只是因为过低的体脂率而显现出来的，他从一个热爱运动无忧无虑热心开朗的阳光大男孩慢慢，也许是突然，变成了一个没时间运动有所顾虑热心开朗的阳光大男孩。单从佐助的角度来说，相比之下他是不太喜欢鸣人心境的这种变化的，但这种类似于“苹果从酸涩苦口转变为香甜回甘”的成熟过程却是鸣人必经的成长阶段，它构成鸣人漫长生命长河的一部分，所以他全盘接收得心甘情愿，只是无从得知如何弥补鸣人丢失的那部分。

“……对不起，你生病的时候没能及时陪你，还有很多其他时候。”

“哎？那怎么办呢？”鸣人放下碗认真看他。

佐助垂下眼避开他的视线，“我其实想过很多次，也许我换一份工作……你觉得怎么样？”

“哦……那这样的话我也换一份工作吧。”

“？！你当然不用换了！你不是很喜欢现在的工作吗，而且我觉得你就是为此而生的。”

“是呀，所以我们决定你放弃现在的工作而我继续快乐社畜？”鸣人调笑的语气很明显，佐助抬眼看他，下一秒“啪”地一声，两颊就被鸣人双手向中间挤到一起去了，“如果我还要继续在医院当社畜可是挣得很少的说！所以不要胡思乱想好好工作乖乖养家吧虎子！”这个动作下佐助的嘴被强行挤成金鱼嘟嘟的样子，鸣人看着觉得煞是可爱，忍不住凑上去啵啵了两下。

佐助拨开他的手嘀嘀咕咕和他拌嘴，几句过后暖黄色的灯光下两颗毛茸茸的脑袋又腻在一起互相说些没意义的流水账了。

小学实践课上老师说，要想天平保持平衡的话，左边托盘多放一个砝码的同时右边托盘就要拿掉一个等质量的砝码。那么要想生活保持平衡维持和谐的话，得到的同时也要理所应当地失去一些什么吧，可能是一些自由、一些机会、或者是一些心底一直以来渴求着的小小的幸福。它们化作一团团微不足道的失落感，等待爱意来弥补缝合自我消化。即使也许爱意在某天会暂时偷懒藏起来避不见人，甚至让人以为它已消失殆尽，情绪中的裂缝被放大导致天平一端压垮失衡，他也不会为了规避这种悲伤结局而拒绝拥抱当下切实存在的幸福与生活。

剩下的事，等到真正需要寻求新的平衡点的那一天，就交给那时的他们，原本的、完整的、没有因为凭空得不到的幻想而委曲求全的他们去解决吧。


End file.
